nunca ni nadie
by VY2
Summary: no permitire que nadie te toque


La adolescencia es un problema más sin una madre o padre…

INTEGRA!- se escucho un grito que hico temblar a toda la mansión, era el ya arto alucard que no podía con integra. Integra al cumplir los 13 años maduro pero al parecer cuando llego a los 15 dejo de serlo, se hico una muchacha rebelde tratando de evadir sus deberes, mientras al pobre de alucard y Walter ya los tenia muertos y a alucard lo tenia en las ultima- YA ME CANSE JODIDA MOCOSA, DIME POR QUE TIENES ESTO!- le grito con una voz dura más dura que cuando era conde-

Mira, mira, a mi no me hablas así- decía tronándole los dedos en la cara- punto numero uno, eso es cerveza y que. Punto numero dos: tu no eres mi padre para estarme gritando de esa manera tu eres mi sirviente así que no te pongas muy chulo- dijo empujándolo a un lado, cosa que a alucard no le dio mucha gracia, sujeto con fuera del brazo de integra y la metió a la fuerza a su cuarto aventándola a la cama-

NO, NO SOY TU PADRE MIERDA, PERO SI LO FUER CREEME YA ESTARI TU CABEZA EMPALADA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA- se paro firme enfrente de ella- ADEMAS YO SOY TU TUTOR ASI QUE ME VAS A OBEDESER AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE Y AHORA TE QUEDAS AQUÍ SIN SALIR- y al terminar azoto la puerta del cuarto poniendo un sello en ella para que nadie mas la abriera.

Alucard todo exaltado se echo en el sillón mientras sus manos segueteaban su cara, ya no podía soportar las rebeldías de integra, la expulsaron del colegio por golpear a una compañera (bueno a alucard eso no le disgusto tanto), de un día para otro empezó a fumar y a tomar, dejo a un lado Hellsing, Walter ahora se encargaba de todo mientras alucard cuidaba de integra…

Ya no se que hacer- dijo bajando su cabeza reposando su barbilla en sus manos- es mas complicado que gobernar a un país entero y mas que una guerra

Mientras que en el cuarto de integra ella se vistió total mente de negro y arreglaba su cabello.

Ese sirviente cree que me va a detener, no sabe con quien se mete- mientras saco una cuerda de sabanas y la ponía en el balcón- adiós estúpido- mientras salía de hay-

Alucard empezó a despertar, se avía quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala, miro el reloj y vio que eran ya las 4 de la mañana, se levanto y camino Asia el cuarto de integra…

Debo de disculparme con ella, le hable muy mal- mientras caminaba Asia la habitación de integra. Toco la puerta y nadie le respondió-

Integra me permites pasar- no recibió respuesta-

Integ… - al abrir la puerta alucard solo se encontró con un cuarto solo y la ventana del balcón abierta- MALDITA PERRA! – Grito alucard, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y su cabello se puso plateado y al igual cambio su ropa, camino Asia la salida tomo un saco y tomo sus dos armas dispuesto a encontrarla-

Alucard camino por las desoladas calles de Inglaterra, mientras su cara reflejaba locura y decía maldiciones en voz baja, miro cada callejón y cada bar que quedo abierto pero ni rastro de integra.

Donde estará – dijo furioso, alucard empezó a caminar Asia el parque, al llegar estaba solo, pero…

Camino Asia el centro del parque mientras escuchaba un llanto y unas voces hablando en voz baja, pero si alucard no es tonto sabía de quien era esa voz…

Inetgra lloraba mientras unos hombres la tenían en el piso sujetada de manos y uno le tapaba la boca solo escuchando el sollozo de integra.

Vas a ver como te va a gustar- mientras aquel hombre besaba su cuello-

Tienes un hermoso cuerpo- otro tocaba las piernas de integra, ella forcejeaba pero ya no tenia muchas fuerzas y aun seguía llorando, pensando que la violarían y nadie vendría a ayudarla.

Ya quítale la ropa jejejeje- dijo uno mientras con mucha fuerza le quería quitar la blusa a integra, ella empezó a gritar ya que por descuido le quitaron la mano de la boca…

Pero de pronto el hombre que estaba arriba de integra fue empujado con mucha fuerza quedando atorado en uno de los arboles, los dos hombres giraron sus cabezas para ver quien fue y solo encontraron a alucard que su mirada era de furia y enojo, alucard miro a integra y vio su rostro, tenia miedo el delineador de ojos de integra estaba totalmente corrido por tanto que lloro, sus muñecas estaban rojas por como la avía agarrado y tenia varios moretones en el cuerpo, al ver eso alucard tomo la cabeza de uno de ellos mientras que con la otra tomo al otro chico del cuello.

CREEN QUE ES BONITO, CREEN QUE ES GRACIOSO MALDITOS GUSANOS, BASTARDOS DE MIERDA COMO SE ATREVIERON A TOCARLA ¡! – gritaba alucard con enojo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos- AHORA VAN A SABER LO QUE ES EL TERROR PERROS DE MIERDA, JODANSE EN EL INFIERNO- alucard fue envuelto junto con los jóvenes en la oscuridad mientras se escuchan los gritos de ellos, mientras del piso salía sangre, chorros y chorros de sangre, para cuando alucard ya no tenia la sombra envuelta lo único que avía en sus manos eran huesos solo huesos, alucard miro al otro joven que estaba en el árbol ya lo mas seguro estaría muerto por tremendo golpe, giro y se agacho para ver a integra con otra cara, se quito el saco y la cubrió con el mientras la cargo y ella empezaba a llorar en el pecho de el nosferatus.

Para cuando alucard llego a la mansión integra ya se avía dormido en su pecho, después de tanto llorar tenia que perder muchas fuerzas, alucard la puso en su cama y la cobijo, después se sentó enfrente de la cama de ella, puso sus manos en su cara y silenciosamente el vampiro lloraba...

Nadie, absolutamente nadie te va a tocar, primero tendrán que matarme.


End file.
